Mistakes
by Alan's Only
Summary: REDONE! now if you hated the epilog. Hermions finds herself without a husband or her two children... both taken away in a deadly crash... what does she do? How will she ever heal from the scars Ron left behind, in her soul and on her body?
1. Thoughts Of A Happy Future

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story…so far. Don't want to… But I do own the plot, I hope… Some of J.K.Rowling's characters, later, might be a little OOC

AN:/ This story contains Non-graphic rape and an abusive husband. If you have a problem with this material or if you hate SSHG fics don't read any further.

**Mistakes  
By Alan's Only**  
**Rating- T (suggested violence)**

**Word Count- 243** **Chapter 1**  
**Thoughts of a Happy Future**

Hermione walked down the road with Harry on one arm and Ron on the other.

Hermione and the red head had big grins on their faces, yet Harry just had a lopsided smile on his.

It was the last day of school. The trio walked along the gravel road to the horseless drawn carriages, and Ron stepped forward and opened the doors like the gentleman he always wanted to be.

Harry got in and slid onto the seat opposite of Hermione and Ron's: Hermione followed Ron then leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry and Ron started to talk about Harry's new Quidditch team: he had decided to buy the Chuddly Cannon's with the money he had received for destroying the Dark lord then not talking about it.

Hermione's right hand moved into her line of vision. The little diamond encircled in gold shimmered in the sunlight coming from the open window.

Last month Ron had proposed to her, after two months of dating. She can't stop thinking about her future, and how _nice_ it will be.

TBC

AN:/ Now, I know this is the smallest chap I've ever written. But hey whose counting!

Please only review nice things and NO flames, CC allowed


	2. Bad Timing

Disclaimer: Don't own any people and the quetxal in my head has informed me that this is his plot bunny! . O.O… WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA

An:/ Hey all! This next chapter has a lot of things that have happened and most of it in some way has hurt Hermione (or lead to her getting hurt).

**MistakesBy Alan's OnlyChapter 2The Bad News**

_**12 Years Later**_

"Ron, don't leave!" yelled Hermione.

"Don'ch you eve'a tell meh wha' ta do," Ron snarled as he slapped Hermione across the face so hard the sound reverberated in the room and sent her to the floor. There was a moment of silence before Ron's slurred words yelled for Hugo and Rose to get in to the car. They reluctantly followed their fathers orders, sad hazel eyes avoiding their mothers sobbing form

"Ron… Please… Don't!" cried Hermione. Just like her daughter; tears poured down her cheeks, but unlike Rose's hers made the foundation wash away, to reveal dark skin.

"You will **never** see us again," whispered Ron in a low, menacing voice.

He turned and walked out.

Hermione shakily found her feet and stumbled to thei-her— room she fell onto her bed sobbing.

'Ring'

Hermione's head rose from her pillows, her hair a mess, her make up rubbed off to reveal a face covered in years of Ron's abuse.

'Ring'

She rolled over and picked up the phone. Ron had become paranoid after the war, fearing the Dark Lord would return to take his revenge, so he made the family move into a small house just outside of Little Whigging. He also blocked their fireplace off from any floo calls.

Her still red eyes filled with more tears as the monotone voice on the other line gave her the bad news.

Once the voice on the other side of the phone fell silent Hermione broke and became hysterical, yelling at the voice; yet the voice calmed her.

"I'll be ri-ight over," Hermione whispered in a wavering voice.

TBC

An/ only CC please

Yet again a HUG thanks to my Beta Graylor! Ton's of ((insert her favorite flower)) bouquets to her!


	3. Fuck You Too

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story…I wish I did though. Oh and I make no money ether…**_

_**I'm feeling VERY generous, So I'm posting two chapters…I hope you enjoy!**_

_**MistakesBy Alan's OnlyChapter 3**_

_**Fuck You Too**_

_Hermione walked slowly into the hospital, fearing the worst. She had had only enough time to make-up her face, so she hid the rest under a turtleneck sweater._

_A man in a white lab coat met her at the front desk. He led her to the waiting room where he said she should sit down._

_As she obediently followed his order, he started to talk._

_"I'm very sorry ma'am…the accident was terrible. Rose, was killed instantly…your son, Hugo, did not survive the ride over here…and with your husband's current state we do not believe he will survive the night."_

_Hermione's eyes filled with tears but she just blinked them away._

_"May I see my husband?" she asked, the word burned the back of her throat, yet maybe it was the tears she held back._

_"Yes, you may." The doctor stood and led Hermione to one of the many rooms. Some of the staff looked at her and whispered about her husband behind their hands but she ignored it. They walked only a short distance until the doctor stopped at a closed door. He opened it and motioned for her to enter._

_Now, as his wife, Hermione thought she should've felt devastated by the sight of her husband -no legs and one arm cut off at his elbow- but all of the pain she had endured told her he deserved this. Every ounce of pain he was in for every pound he had put her though, and now he was going to die and truly live in the hell she had. Memories flashed; 'Why had she put up with this?' you may ask. She grew up with it: Ron's blows were so much like her father's, and like her father, Ron always said, "You have to train a bitch it you ever want her to obey."_

_She walked over to his side and leaned in slightly so she could look in to his eyes. Ron looked up at her and his hoarse voice tried to make amends. She ignored him._

_"You now know the pain I have endured for 12 years of my life. Now you can finally feel my pain. But wait," She laughed sarcastically, "You could've simply left. But no, you had to take the only two people who ever loved me away. Now you __**will **__die and you __**will**__ go to hell and you __**will**__ pay for all that you have done to my son __**my**__ daughter and I." Hermione's voice never wavered, never faltered as this tirade flooded from her lips, as the venom and hatred poured though her._

_Ron's eyes just looked at her. They showed no emotion, no anything. Then his lips moved back into a sneer as he spoke his final words: "Anything is better than being on this earth with you."_

_"Fuck you, too,"_

_Those where the last words that Ron heard before the Grim Reaper toke his scythe, dug it deep into Ron's chest and pulled his sick and twisted-black soul out, leaving his body lifeless. He was taken away to work off his debt in hell. The sound of his heat rate dropping and the long deafening sound of a flat line filled the room._

_Hermione stood and walked back to the door as doctors and nurses ran into the room to try to save him. A self-satisfied smile played along her lips as the shock of everything still played along her nerves._

_TBC_

_An:/ Bloody short chapters! I hate them yet they seem to like to appear, eh? Well anyway at least there is something there! So Please RR or CC (only if needed), and no flames!_


	4. Where Oh Where Has My Snapey Gone?

Disclaimer… You've already read three of them so far you know the drill…don't own… Get no money… Don't intend any in fragment… Oh FYI this shows that it is NOT HBP compliant!

Yet Again A HUGE GIANTIC COLOSSAL THANK YOU TO MY BETA THANK YOU CRS

**Mistakes**

**By Alan's Only**

**Chapter 4 **

**Where oh where has my Snape-y gone? Oh where oh where can he be?**

3 days later

'Knock'

Hermione started at the sound of knocking on the front door. She had been sobbing in her room yet again. She wiped her tears, walked down stairs and peered out the peephole to see Ginny's gloomy face staring at the door.

"Hey there... "Ginny said softly as the door opened.

Hermione gave he a half hearted smile and a softly whispered, "hullo"

Ginny took a couple steps in to the entry hall then seemed to remember the bag on her arm, "Where's Rose? I got her something."

The mask fell from Hermione's face at the mention of her daughter's name, and before it hit the floor she had begun sobbing and clinging to Ginny; her words muffled and jumbled, "Ron took them with him... they... he... gone,"

"Come on; let's go into the den before we catch chill," Ginny quietly said. Hermione nodded and reluctantly pulled her face from Ginny's shoulder. She closed the door with a decisive click and led her friend into the den. They hadn't seen each other for over two years, when Ron had the "BIG" breakdown; he cut off all of their ties to the wizarding world even his own family. Hermione never understood why, but Ron's anger and hand kept her from asking.

Ginny sat on the couch. Before Hermione sat down she kneeled by the fire place she fumbled for a moment her hands trembling, after a second a curse fell from her lips. A frown creased Ginny's, but before she could offer her help, Hermione was to twist the knob letting the gas escape ignighting it as well. She stood, wiped her hands on her pants then took her seat by Ginny.

In the fire-light Ginny got a better look at Hermione's face without all of the makeup. A gasp filled the room. Ginny raised a hand to touch Hermione's face but Hermione flinched away. Ginny's hand curled and was retracted. Even when the families where talking she never let his family see what he had done to her.

"My god…what did my brother do to you?" Ginny asked as she looked in amazement at the other girl's face.

"Everything…" said Hermione she wiped her face again to make sure all of her tears were gone.

"Why didn't you call the _police_?" asked Ginny. Her voice had begun to rise but the look of fear in Hermione's eyes made her lower her tone.

"Because he was like my father… I had also just found that I was pregnant and I couldn't leave him…" said Hermione regret clear in her voice and eyes.

"That didn't matter to me with Albus…. Once Harry gained that _glint_, I was out the door," Ginny replied with pride in her voice.

"I don't know why I didn't stick up for myself…" Hermione trailed off.

"What's done is done," said Ginny, hugging her friend.

"Didn't your mother go through this? How did she deal with it?" asked Hermione once Ginny let go.

"She hasn't really… but she's been going to a counselor" said Ginny with a smile.

"I'm not going to a _shrink_! I'm not going to be put under a microscope and inspected for their own sick pleasure… "Hermione snarled with a glare.

"Please Hermione; just look in to it… It's really been helping my mother…" Ginny said, trying to keep the pity from her voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes but held her hand out for the pamphlet Ginny had pulled out of her purse.

"I'll take a look later. Now tell me, what has changed in Hogwarts, Professor Malfoy?" Hermione said as she tried to find a way off of the counselor subject.

Ginny had started to work at Hogwarts only a couple months after she finished her own education. Professor Trelawny had been captured and killed by the Death Eaters during the war, so McGonagall deemed it right to have the centaurs train Ginny for that position.

"Well, \McGonagall became the headmaster. And We found Snape." said Ginny a sly smile coming to her face.

"Severus is alive?" Astonishment on Hermione's face. " What… happened?"

"About the time when you got out of the hospital wing there was a sighting… but no one really knew. Then one Day he just showed back up in my seventh year… by the time I had tried to reach you… Ron had his breakdown.. He seemed like he finally meant something to himself, he kept his hair clean and got his teeth fixed… I didn't see them until he came to the last teacher meeting over the summer… He actually smiled at a joke…"

"Oh Merlin, what I would've given to see that!" Hermione said with a soft sigh.

"It was great. But no one in the school knows where he left to. Though there were some rumors... One I just loved," said Ginny as she fell into the groove of her school days—like Hermione was just Lavender and Patvati.

"What?"

"Well it was said that this came from serpents' den. And it says that he went out and started a life as a counselor!" Ginny laughed.

"Merlin," Hermione breathed, and then a smile spread across her face," How can he help children deal with their problems if he probably help make a few?"

"That's what I thought but…" Ginny glanced at her watch. "Oh my, I've stayed too long. Take a look at that booklet," said Ginny as she rose from the couch.

Hermione gave her a slight smile and lead her to the door then gave her a hug good bye. She watched Ginny until she could no longer see her-the apparation point more then a couple blocks away. She shut the door once more wrapping her arms around her self trying to ward away the chill that wasn't caused by the winter months.

After sitting on the couch she gave a resentful glance to the booklet, and then yawned.

_Perhaps I'll look at it_… she thought. She stifled another yawn. A flick of her wand and the fire was out.

TBC

AN/ oh my god a longer chapter! Sorry to all if this is not what you wanted… But hey I wouldn't mind Snape working out my problems…

Bawhahahah what is illegal in court is fine in any story! Leading a witness is perfectly legal!


	5. ‘Grampian Abuse Clinic’

**Chapter 5**

**By Alan's OnlyBeta-GraylorRating-Soft M**

'**Grampian Abuse Clinic'**

As the sun filtered into the room through a crack in the curtains, the woman clad only in a rich yellow silk night gown who lay in a bed covered with red and gold cotton sheets, could swear she heard her son's footsteps on the floor below.

Her mind slowly reminded herself that she no longer had a son. She sat up and walked to the window which she then closed tightly, cutting off the supply of light.

She didn't bother to change before she walked downstairs into the den. She lit the fire again and sat on the couch, her legs pulled close. She just sat there looking at the fire, lost in her thoughts and unable to surface from them.

Hermione started at the sound that came from her stomach.

She stretched her legs and stood before making her way back up stairs to change before eating.

Not long afterward she came down in jeans and a tank top. She had more make up on, so used to hiding all of the pain she had gone though—and not wanting to be asked how she had gotten her skin so riddled with scars.

She walked in to the kitchen and began to cook. She could get used to cooking for one—but it still pained her not to cook for more. Once she had finished her meal, Hermione resolutely prepared herself for her errand. Stove off, purse on her shoulder, keys in her hand, she stepped outside. Her thoughts lingered for a moment on the silence of the house she had just locked and she shivered. Despite that, the warm morning breeze slightly lightened her cold mood.

Though the errands had taken her mind off of the small paphlet in the den, when she arrived home and stored her bought goods, her feet carried her back in to the sitting area. Her eyes fell onto the phamphlet as a sigh escaped her lips: she couldn't keep advoiding it. After sitting and restarting the fire she picked it up, finally giving in.

The front cover showed a huge building. _Muggle… _she thought. But once she opened the cover her eyes met wizarding pictures. Some of them pictured a man as he adamantly slapped a woman and others dramatized other types of abusive relationships—all of them made her throat constrict. There was even a short paragraph about the long term effects on the children. She had to skip that part for fear that she might cry again.

Finally, she finished. With a determined sigh she picked up the phone and dialed the number on the front of the pamphlet.

"Hello. This is Grampian Abuse Clinic. I'm Ms. Brown. How I may help you?" asked an sickeningly fake sweet voice.

"Hullo, I'm Mrs. Weasley. I would like to make an appointment."

"Mrs. Weasley? Merlin, I haven't heard from you in forever! Last time you were in was over a year ago!" Ms Brown exclaimed.

"No-o…It's Not Molly…I'm Hermione Weasley…" Hermione corrected her, rather confused.

"Oh…name doesn't ring a bell … Please, do forget I mentioned Mrs. Weasley… I'll lose my job if you mention it…" muttered Ms. Brown. "One moment please..." After a bit too long on hold the line clicked back on: "How tomorrow at 4 p.m.?"

"Sure…" said Hermione though she was a bit surprised that they would have such a quick opening.

"All right. We'll send an owl over so you can fill out the paperwork. Bring the forms with you tomorrow, Good day." said. The other end of the line went dead.

Hermione stood and waited by the door. After another wait that seemed to take decades a brown envelope fell though the slot. She lifted it and made her way to the study, opening the envelope. There were at least twenty sheets of paper that needed filled out. She sat at the desk and began to write.

Name: Hermione M. G. Weasley

Age: 29

Gender: F

Marital status- Widdowed

As she filled out the more personal details her eyes began to fill with tears yet again.

**TBC**

AN:/ Ya I know back to the short stuff!

NO Flames! Keep in to nice things and CC

Another Huge thanks to My Beta Graylor, she's helped me fix a lot! Even though she gives me a few lectures I still really enjoy having her! I wish she really _was_ my English teacher!


	6. Oh My God I Think It's

**Mistakes**

**By-Alan's Only**

**Beta-Graylor**

**Chapter 6**

**Oh my god I think it's…**

'Ring'

Hermione sat up and the paperwork fell from her face.

'Ring'

"Bollocks!" She whispered. She had fallen asleep at the desk.

'Ring'

"Ugh," she mumbled and stood. She walked into the den and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Ello, Hermione!" said Ginny chirped

"eh, its to early for you to be so cheerful…" said Hermione as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

" Its ten. Anyway, did you make an appointment?" Ginny inquired.

"Yes, and they sent over an enormous amount of paperwork," Hermione groaned rubbing her head as she made her way back to the desk, glowering down at the papers when she wondered back into the den.

"Yeah, but it's worth it."

"Sure. Hey, did you know your mum stopped going?" A small frown appeared upon Hermione's lips as she asked.

"Really? No... hmmm I'll ask her about it. How did you find out, though?" Ginny asked.

"The receptionist, Ms. Brown—I think her name was—told me," Hermione responded with a small laugh—who would've thought the receptionist would have the same last name and sound like the air-head who had been her class-mate?

"I take it she got you and my mother confused?"

"Yes, she did." Hermione sighed. "She seemed rather uncomfortable because of her mistake. Anyway, if the counsellor's rubbish, I'm blaming you." She pulled the remote out of the crack in the couch and turned on the TV above the fireplace.

"Well they do have a new one and everyone says he's great. But I didn't get his name before Lavender's cell died."

"Lavender works there?" Hermione laughed—it really was her old school mate, who would have thought.

"Yeah! She says the new guy is like unbelievable sweet and unimagablely handsome!"

"Merlin, I guess that rules out Snape" Hermione sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing, Nothing." She said quickly trying to change the subject. "So what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Going to go get Davia up. She's slept in long enough."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," said Hermione with sad smile that lingered on her lips.

"Bye."

"Bye"

'Click'

Hermione glanced over at the clock. Her eyes widened 2:30pm is what it read.

"Bloody Hell! I need to eat, change, and finish that damn paper work!" she cried, frustrated. She ran upstairs. She rushed down the stair changed form the clothes she had slpet in and a new applacation of 'Cover All''. She then munched on a bagel while she finished the paperwork.

Once finished she glanced up at the clock and too her horror she found it read five thrity. She grabbed the papers and rushed out the door.

She got to Grampian's right as the clock hit 5:50. With a deep breath as she walked up to the front desk. _Well that's not Lavender. _She pushed that thought and the thought of running away, from her mind

"Ello I'm here for my appointment." Hermione said at the desk.

"Ello. What is your name?" asked the receptionist.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione. Saying that name felt like poison on her tongue.

"Yes, please leave your paperwork here and head up to the 15th floor," said the receptionist.

She pushed the button for the elevator and stepped in; the ride to the 15th floor was much too quick and left her a bit light-headed.

"Ello?" Hermione said to the receptionist she saw as soon as she stepped out of the elevator, not so sure she should be here.

"Hullo, Mrs. Weasley. Please go in to room nine. He will be there, in a bit," said the lady without even looking up. Hermione suspected that this was Ms. Brown but she didn't want to ask.

Hermione held her purse close to her like it was a security blanket. She held tighter as the doorway loomed nearer, her muscles clenched and she wanted to run but she swallowed her and continued though the open door.

Hermione perched on the leather coach but it dug into her hips--in some part of her mind she thought it might be a spell but she waved the thought off as she let her shoes fall to the floor when she pushed herself further onto the couch, her legs drawing up under her.

"Good, you got yourself comfortable," a man said as he entered, his deep bass voice rumbling.

Hermione's head shot over to the door and her jaw almost dropped. The owner of the voice was a tall man. He had on a suit and his long black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck and held by a green tie. His eyes held no real happiness: they were dark and end less.

_Oh my god I think its Snape!_

**TBC**

'Dun Dun Dunning' who is this mysterious man? And why does he look so much like Snape? These answers and more! Just tune in next week!

AN:/ I hate it when people do that. Then why did I just do it? One of the many mysteries of life I guess.

_(This is her friend speaking, turn back now!!!!!! _

**_BUWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_**

Hits friend over the head with the keyboard Ha!


	7. Knew It

Beta Mistakes7

Disclaimer: You have read the other chapters right? Then you know what I know…

**Mistakes**

**By Alan's Only**

**Beta-Graylor**

**Chapter 7**

**Knew It**

"Good, you got yourself comfortable," a bass voice said as the owner glided into the room.

His eyes traveled over the girl on the couch. Her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail. She would be rather tall if she stood. Her chocolate brown eyes held a library of pain. There was a scar that started at her hairline and traveled back. He could only see the tip.

_Merlin, I think it's her… _

He quickly looked down at the paperwork he had in his hands. He read and reread her name as though trying to memorize it.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Epans, but you may call me Severus, Mrs. Weasley," Mr. Epans said in a voice that slid from his lips with a soft underlying roar—like the sound of a far-off waterfall. Epans sat down in the leather chair in front of Hermione.

"Please don't call me that … Call me Hermione… " said Hermione as she looked away, determined to not let Severus see the pain in her eyes.

"All right, Hermione," he said in a low, comforting purr.

She turned to look at him a little smile lingered on her lips. _He may have the same first name but they act nothing a like …_

"Please go wash off all that make-up," Severus said, much quicker to the point--most therapists would frown upon it—and yet if this was who he thought it was she would take better to the direct approach.

That request startled Hermione… No one had ever been able even guess she had make-up on. Yes, the Muggle make-up you could spot a mile away but the wizarding kind… it was near impossible.

"What do you mean?" she asked, hopin that if she acted like she had none on he would think she didn't. He didn't relent.

"Trust me, Hermione, I know 'Cover All' when I see it," said Severus, a little smile coming to his lips.

"Not yet… please… " Hermione whimpered.

"It's all right. I won't force you in to anything your not ready to do." His voice was low and soft.

"Thank you… " she whispered.

"Where would you like to start? School or... you tell me?" he asked. His lips turned up into a smile as he watched her think. He knew this would get her on a subject where she could separate herself, but if he had read her right she would find a soft spot that would also allow her to open up.

"I think school would be good," said Hermione. Severus nodded and pulled out a pen from his pocket and a tablet of yellow paper form the side of his end table.

"Well I didn't go to a normal school and I didn't have normal friends. We all met on the trip there." Hermione kept talking and Severus kept writing. He fell into the old habit of just letting his hand write as he skimmed over it, much like a Quick Quote's Quill. It was like his note taking during an experiment: he only stopped when his hand wrote something important.

His attention, though, was caught once he felt his hand write a very familiar name. He looked down at what he was writing and read …

_He was the most hated… But the most brilliant of them all… My son's middle name was a variation of his first one… Severus Snape._

He gulped but kept writing what she was saying._ It is… after 12 years it's really her…_ He didn't understand how he had not noticed this was the Know-It-All. Rereading what she had said about Severus Snape—his hand continued to write.

"He asked me to marry him after I wasted two years on him. And I said yes…" She finished and he looked up quickly, masking the shock and the foolishness he felt at not noticing she had almost finished.

"Well, you have had some time in school," he said. Looking down at the five pages of his small spiky writing.

"Yes…" she said looking down at the ground

"Would you like to tell me about your son?" asked Severus. A harmless question, he thought, but once the words left his lips he regretted it. He had thrown pen the floodgates and there was a hurricane coming.

Tears cascaded down from Hermione's eyes washing away the make-up —Cover All's one great fault—and exposed the dark skin beneath.

"My stupid husband killed my son!" she screamed.

"Was he put in jail?" Severus asked. He was startled—mostly at Hermione's reaction also at the fact she had allowed it to happen.

"No! He bloody killed himself, too!" she yelled before collapsing in on herself. "Stupid… Stupid… Ron… " she whimpered.

"Ms. Granger?" he asked tentatively.

"I didn't give you my surname…" she whispered.

"I all ready knew it,"

TBC

Oh cliffy! What did 'Mr. Epans' mean?

AN:/ heheheheheheheheheheh I'm just so mean! I'm not gonna tell you anythin


	8. Are You?

Disclaimer: Look on the other bloody chapters!

**Mistakes**

**By Alan's Only**

**Beta-Graylor**

**Chapter 8**

**Are you?**

"I already knew it."

Her face looked up at him in surprise. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, melting away the Cover All. Her once purple bruises are now yellow, making the scars stands out.

"My god…What did he do to you?" Epans asked; stunned at the amount of scars that the small streaks of salt water exposed.

"Firstly are you Professor… Snape?" she asked, stumbling through her words.

"Yes, I was…" he said so quietly that Hermione almost missed it.

"He did anything and everything you could think of doing to a woman," Hermione's tone was that of a defeated woman. Severus knew that tone and he hated it so.

"Why didn't you leave?" asked Severus, his eyebrows knitted together and a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Because my mother stuck it out and would've called me a fool, that I disgraced the family just because of a little rough handling … It started when I was in school …When I went in to a coma… Then I had Hugo and Rose," she paused and would have halted completely but finished because of the look Severus gave her, "hugo?. … His father insisted on the name."

"Still," he said. "No one was made to be hurt."

"I know…" said Hermione slowly.

"Will you now take off that make-up?" he asked again pressing her.

"What happened to you after the war?" she asked. Yes, she was trying to stall and she knew it, but maybe twelve years away from teaching Severus' sharp mind wouldn't catch it.

"Once I tell you, will you wash off that crap?" he asked. She saw no way out so she nodded. She should've know that Severus Snape could never lose the razor's edge to his mind. He shrugged and explained, "Well, I just awoke… the venom apparently had noonly a paralyzing effect on me… Tho it took me months to get up the nerve to return to Hogwarts. I waited till I was presentable." He paused, dark eyes focussing on something Hermione could not see, "But McGonagall said the position was already filled…I hate to see any man hit his wife." He shrugged again, a Gallic gesture he must have acquired after leaving Hogwarts, since she'd never noticed it before. "I've always been good with women, so I thought I could become a counsellor. As you can see, I succeeded."

Hermione knew he had just given her a bag of shit and called it sugar. But since he did hold up his end of the bargain and she didn't ask him for the whole truth—which she highly doubted she would've gotten it if she had asked-she opened her purse and pulled out a moist towel-let. She slowly wiped off the make-up, starting with her cheeks,

forehead, and everything in between; then continuing downward.

Severus' eyes slowly widened as scars came in to view. Many were small but some were huge. One traveled from the neck down then in between her breasts.

"What in the…" he hissed under her breath.

Tears welled in her eyes again. He slowly raised his hand but pulled it away, like Ginny had, once

Hermione flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" said Severus, slowly trying to soothe her.

"I know… But I can't sit still when someone reaches out to touch me…" she said, looking down at the ground.

Severus leaned over and ran a finger over a scar that went from her shoulder down. She didn't flinch but rather leaned into his touch.

"Good…" he whispered. His hand trailed up to a scar on her neck. Clearly it just missed her windpipe. He lightly ran a finger over it. She stayed still, wishing with every fiber he wouldn't stop.

His hand lightly traced a scar on her cheek; it ended at the left side of her mouth. His finger left little warm trails. It, in feather light touch, drew a line on the softest part of her bottom lip. Hermione naturally went to lick her lips but instead licked Severus' finger. A sharp intake of breath was all she heard. Hermione's eyes slowly opened and she looked at him. A small smile played on her lips as she watched him; concentration in his eyes and a faint look of 'wanting and finally getting' was plain on his face.

Hermione looked at him and remembered all the nights she had stayed up because of him. She sighed and started to move forward without letting Severus see her intentions. Severus never noticed until Hermione's lips were upon his. He was so surprised he didn't react at first… He gently pushed Hermione away and looked down at her. He knew he did this—lead her much too quickly into something he knew she wasn't ready for. She was looking for comfort and he didn't want to be the one to give it to her in the form of a sexual encounter of any kind.

"Hermione… I'm sorry… I took liberties with your body…" Severus spoke, his voice strained.

A knock on the door gave Severus the opportunity stop his mumbling.

"Enter!" he sighed.

"Sir, it is 9 o'clock," said the curly-haired receptionist.

"Thank you, Ms. Brown," Severus said.

She nodded and left. Severus turned and looked back at Hermione.

"I would like to see you again if, that is, you wouldn't rather sue me … " he said. "Please, make another appointment with Ms Brown. But only if you would like to."

"Yes, I will," Hermione said with a smile. She stood and added, "Goodbye… Professor Snape. And I would never want to sue you."

"Goodbye… Ms. Granger. My apologies again and good night," he said with a small smile.

She walked out of the room and up to the desk. Ms Brown was packing her bag.

"Ms Brown, I would like to make another appointment," Hermione said.

"Yes," was all she said. She pointed her wand at her computer. Then she looked over and said, "Next week, same day and time." She pushed by Hermione and walked quickly out the door

Ms Brown looked like she had some where to be and here was not it. So Hermione thought nothing of it and held her bag close before returning to the cold world outside where there would be nothing to distract her from her thoughts.

TBC

AN:/ Ya a long Chap! Cheers for me! More to come!


	9. Never Trust Beetle Black Eyes

Disclaimer: don't own, no money, no in fragment 

This is a mega SHORT chapter!!!!! But I crammed a lot in here!!! 

And for those who are rereading this I changed the huge plot error!! Hope you enjoy! 

**Mistakes**

**by Alan's Only**

**Beta- Graylor**

**Chapter 9**

_6 days after seeing 'Mr. Epans'_

"'Ello, miss. May I 'elp 'oo?" asked a male voice from behind Hermione. She squeaked and turned. 

The voice belonged to rather tall man with short black hair and beetle-black eyes. 

Hermione nodded. The man stood next to her and reached up to grab a jar of strawberry jam, which he then handed to her. Hermione smiled and he smiled back. 

"'Ello, I'm Victor Krum," said the man. 

"Vic—Oh Merlin… I must go…" Hermione raced from the connivance store forgetting her items in the isle. 

"Miss, you forgo' yer purse…" Victor purred--he had somehow kept up with her! And now as one hand held her purse the other pulled her close. 

She then felt something poke her side: a quick glance told her it was a knife. In her ear she could hear Victor purr in a husky accent, "It 'as veen a long time, Her-my-oh-ninny. Get in zee car and drive 'ome," and as if feeling Hermione prepare to kick him. After the 12 years of a magic free life her muggle instanced had surfaced. He pushed the knife to her side a bit harder. "Don' struggle and I von't hu' choo. Much." 

Fear was coursing through her veins as she got in on the driver-side. 

The drive was far quicker then she would've liked. It went far too quickly for her mind to form any type of plan and Victor's icy hand running along her thigh made her stomach knot. She had a feeling that this was going down a very familiar path… 

As she got out, memories that she had suppressed for so long finally broke free of the 'Caution' tape that had kept them locked away coming to the surface of her mind, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not tape them back up. In her fourth year, not long after the Yule Ball, Victor found her in one of the main hallways. He had stayed up late with his Durmstrang companions drinking and celebrating certain success in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Victor was pissed that the little slip of a girl he had claimed to like had given him up for her friends; he was out to get his revenge. 

Snape had found her bleeding and sobbing. After taking her to the infirmary he had hunted down Victor: after a few choice words he took the boy up to the headmaster. Nothing was done about it, though, because, as in Dumbledore's own words, "Different countries have different customs." 

Hermione had a sinking feeling that this was going to go down the same path when Victor pushed her inside the dark house. But this time Snape wasn't going to save her. 

TBC 

AN/ Freakin A. I had typed this then forgot to save! I was so mad at myself…Well can't wait for some reviews CC if need, and No Flames. 


	10. Confessions and Promises

**Mistakes**

**By Alan's Only**

**Beta-Graylor**

**Chapter 10**

**Confessions and Promises**

Hermione's eyes slowly opened. Her body was in more pain than she ever thought possible, more than childbirth. She could feel dry blood in between her legs and on her chest and as the feeling of disorientation wore off she met the sight of her son's room. She tried to move but the pain that shot though her chest like a bolt of white-hot lightning.

She couldn't get up, she couldn't summon help, and merely trying to move had broken open the scab on her chest.

She slowly started to drift into unconsciousness. And yet a soft smile played on her lips as her mind played with the thought that she would soon be able to be with her son again.

A knock at the front door went unnoticed by the lady who barely breathed in the bed.

The blood had never stopped, just slowed.

"Hermione! Open Up!" yelled Severus. He banged on the door once again. She had missed their appointment and if he knew Hermione she wouldn't have missed anything if her life depended on it. She had missed only one other appointment with him and he hoped this wasn't for the same reason. If it wasn't and she had just decided not to continue therapy, she'd be able to sue him for some pretty Knut for coming to her home.

He tried the knob to find that the door was open. He slowly walked in, the hair on his arms standing at attention as the chill of the house washed over him: it was far too cold. No one was downstairs but the rusty smell of blood told him something terrible had gone on.

He raced up the stairs and into the only room with a door ajar. It was a child's room. His eyes met the only form of life that seemed in the house now, if she even had any left. Whatever had transpired had left her with a gash across her chest in the shape of a 'V'. He took one quick stride over to the prone form and gently touched her forehead. Her eyes opened but they were glazed and slightly out of focus.

"Hello…" he spoke softly as to not startle her and make her bleed more.

"Hello, Severus," she said weakly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to die anyway…" she whispered with a laugh that made her wince.

"No you're not…I'll get help and they will save you," Severus murmured.

"You know, if I would've just had a sign earlier…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"You are not going to die," He said firmly but even his mind was telling him she was. Yet his heart wouldn't listen he ran his hand gently across her forehead in soft strokes.

"Stop saying that we both know it…" He had to chuckle softly: even on her deathbed she was still straight to the point, "Could you tell a dying person the truth?"

Tears started to well in his eyes. "I had a feeling that Mr. Weasley would hurt you. But I didn't want to jump to conclusions. So I decided if he did that I would find some way to see you again…" He trailed off. He tried to hold off his tears.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. He could tell that breathing was getting harder for her.

He didn't want to say it, he wanted to wait so she wouldn't think wrong of him, yet he could feel her life force slowly slipping. He sighed then replied, "Because…I… wa- am in love with you…" he said, trying to blink away the tears. "But since you were a student I said nothing and told myself it was just an obsession and I'd get over it… But the day you left was the day I fell and hard…"

"Severus, will you hold me… I'm getting cold," she whispered through lips which had turned that shade of deadly blue so familiar to Severus from the War. He pulled her close to him, his body heat passing through his shirt as if it wasn't there. He held her close. The rhythmic sound of his heart lulled her eyes closed.

"Severus, the reason my son was named after you…was because I secretly longed to be with you…" she whispered.

A tear slid down his cheek and into her hair. He kissed the top of her head. He could feel her last breath leave her. He cried freely into her hair and vowed to help her. He had never been adept in magics-the simmering cauldrons liked him much more, his wand did not like him much, only responding when he least expected it…

_**The end**_

AN/ O.O that was just sad! But what is that I see? Another chapter to come…

no vampire inher future...lol 2 more chapters though to go! lol...


	11. The End

**Mistakes**

**By Alan's Only**

**Chapter 11**

**Second chances…First warnings…**

"Hermione?" a deep voice asked through the darkness. She was so close to him it that it reverberated though her. Her eyes opened and she was in warm, bare arms. They felt soft and the little bit of black hair tickled her breasts. Hermione smiled and rolled around to look at her lover. His long black hair gently fell just over his brow. His deep black eyes, a slight softness to them, watched her intently. She sighed and gently kissed him.

She wanted to tell Severus that everything was all right and they could get her to a hospital. But her eyes were not met with the black of Severus' silk shirt: instead they met a second-hand robe. Her nose could smell the cheep cologne and after-shave that Ron used to wear…In his school years. "Hermione! You're all right!" said Ron. She couldn't believe that he would be holding her in heaven. He was supposed to be in Hell!

"Ron what happened?" asked Hermione. He squeezed her.

"I will never do this again, I'm so sorry… It was an accident…" He whispered to her.

"Where am I?" she asked

"You're in the infirmary, you were in a coma…" he whispered softly.

Everything came back now: Ron had hit her; she had fallen backward, hit her head on the house table, and fallen into a coma for a week. Yet the day she came out of it he proposed to her. _But how was I able to… Severus had made a promise to help me… He must've sent me that dream of how it was going to be if I said 'yes' to Ron._

She pushed Ron away and looked down at him in disgust. "You slimy bastard," she whispered in a low, menacing hiss.

Ron looked up at her from his spot on the floor. "What do you mean, love?" he asked.

"You know full well what I mean… I will not put up with your shit! I know what will happen if I do," Hermione voiced low in her throat it even giving her small rant a slight growl. All of the hatred she had in her dream came full out and each word was low and more hate-filled than the last.

"Hermione… I can change. I won't drink so many Butterbeers!" Ron promised but to no use. He could see the hatred flooding out of Hermione's eyes and could feel it pour from every cell of her body.

"It is not that. Once an abuser, always an abuser," she scoffed. He got up and scrambled away from Hermione's bed as fast as he could.

Hermione sighed softly and looked down at her hands very small scars now littered her arms and hands but a bit of glamour would cover them all up. Slowly she stood, her legs slightly stiff as she tried to work the kinks out.

"Are you sure you should be up?" a dark voice asked from near the door.

Hermione's head shot up, a small smile breaking her lips. It felt good to hear a very familiar voice."Mr. Snape… I'm sure I'll be fine…" Her voice was shaky but he could tell there was a slight laugh in it.

Severus walked toward her and gently took her arm, "Any where you are going?" Severus asked with a cocked brow. Hermione wasn't too sure why he was being so nice but it was familiar and she liked it.

"Nope…just working out the kinks…" she laughed, smiling brightly up at him.

Severus break caught as he looked in to her shinning face. He didn't know then but that was the moment he fell in love with this young witch.

"Well, sit down. I shall fetch madam Pompfrey..." Severus spoke softly, slightly betraying his awe at the beauty of the young woman.

"If you're sure…" she sighed in resignation and let Snape lead her the bed again. As they got there her stamina and balance left her toppling her on to the bed and ringing Snape down with her, atop her. A giggle rose from Hermione as she looked up at him.

Snape willed it to stop but a very soft tint of rose colored his cheeks. He cleared his thoat and moved to get up.

Hermione knew she shouldn't but she wanted to taste those lips since that night in the counsellor's office. She tilted her face up and softly touched her lips to his.

Severus stiffened in the kiss, knowing that every second he spent with his lips aginst hers would mean being fired, but it had been so long since he had the gentle kiss of a female and he knew he couldn't stop himself. He let himself go he sunk into the kiss.

A soft moan rose from Hermione's lips as her arms move to encompass his shoulders and neck.

Snape could not stop himself as he continued to kiss her but then as his tongue found hers and another moan rose from her, his sense kicked back in and he pulled back, looking down in slight horror at what he had been doing.

"Miss granger…My apologizes…" Severus stood and fixed his robes, his breathing slightly heightened.

"Sev- Professor Snape… Please…My apologies as well." Hermione sat up in the bed and ran her hands though her hair. "You tried to save me…in my life…that's why I even had this dream…"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Hermione smiled up at him, warmth filling her but so did the creeping realization that she may have messed up everything. "In the future you found me dying…and you told me that you would find a way to save me…I believe you sent me that dream…while I was in acoma…" She looked up at him her chocolate brown eyes with an almost gentle sadness. "Today I was supposed to agree to marry him, ron…"

"Did he kill you?" Severus asked trying to piece some of her future together.

"No…he died near the end of the dream… about a month or two before I do… I think…" her future was beginning to fuzz in her mind like she wasn't supposed to remember it.

"Who killed you?" he asked, relieved to be off the subject of the kiss.

"I don't remember…it is as though I wasn't supposed to remember it all.." she said, letting her head fall so he couldn't tell that she remembered each agonizing moment of her last night of that life.

Severus nodded, "Miss Granger, I must be going…" Severus said with a gentle smile.

Hermione didn't understand why he was acting so different but she seemed to like it and took it as her only chance she had to say something and the only thing he could say would be no, and ruin her hope for seeing him in the future. "Severus…I don't know your feelings now…but I knew them then…Will you try to find me in the future?" she dove in.

Severus face took a look of shock upon it but then he calmed and without a word, not trusting his voice, he nodded and then turned to go.

A small flutter stayed in her heart as she watched him leave.

The End?!

( is it is it?!)


	12. Epilog

**Mistakes  
By Alan's Only  
Chapter 12- Epilog**

The last day of school came very fast and Hermione found herself on the train ride home in a matter of just a week. In that time she tried to avoid Ron. But in the leaving feast Ron came to her and talked. Dating had stoped but they could try the friend thing again. She didn't see her savior though, and not unity the leaving feast did she notice it, it saddened her but what could she do?

On the train ride Ron said something about staying loose and keeping his options open instead of jumping in to the dating pool right away. Hermione still highly doubted that even if he got married he would close his options. Which she voiced aloud.

" would not! I would be totally hers!"Ron said. He turned his nose in to the air with a humf.

"Suurree!" said Harry, with a smile.

As Ron's ears turned pink at which they started to laugh. Hermione sighed and laid back on the caridges set. Her friends wheeled around her all happy.

!!

None of them noticed that the birthday girl wasn't in the 'fun' zone. It was her 20th birthday; she should be happy. But the gaping hole in her heart said different. It has been 3 years 5 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 18 hours, and 30 minutes sense she last saw a glimpse of her potions master. She had trying to convince herself that it was just a_ little_ thing but like any girl the thoughts of a movie reunion came to her, were after awhile of not seeing him he would show up some random day and sweep her away.

"Come on, Hermione! Time for presents!" said Ginny. The smile on her face warmed Hermione's almost frozen heart. Hermione smiled back and waited for the packages to be bundled on her lap.

"This one's from me!" said Harry. He handed her a small box. She opened it and she smiled. It was a muggle cell phone. She had been complaining that she needed one.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said. As she opened her presents from everyone else. Sure, her face looked like she was having the time of her life! But deep inside her heart was cooling back down. She had spent the last 3 years trying to tell herself that the kiss she shared with Snape was just a figment of her imagination. She had succeeded in the most part, yet when she slept, her dreams always returned to him.

As the last present was opened, a stuffed dragon from Ginny, Hermione;s mom brought in the home made cake. It was about mid-night when the last party person left. Hermione hugged her mom and dad and shut the door after them. Her little apartment looked so lonely and empty with every one gone. She picked up the little things she forgot about and brought them into the bedroom.

She flopped down on to her bed and held the dragon to her chest. Its soft fur tickled her arms. Just as her eyes were closing a faint knocking was heard at the front door. She thought she had imagined it but then it came again, if possible softer than before.

There stood a man in a black silk shirt, black jeans, and his long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Professor Snape?" she asked hesitating.

"I was hoping that... I could-talk to you," He said with a faint smile.

"Come on in," she said and lead him in to the living room. 'Hermione, I'm sorry for not reaching you or replying to your letters, I just...couldn't" he said his face falling. He sat on the couch and looked at the floor.

Hermoine was abit startled that he jumped in with both feet but she took it in swing, "Why didn't you come?"

"For my body knew before my mind did that if I did go to you I would do something I wasn't sure i wanted to do or if I would sorely regret it." Snape said crypicly

"Oh-well, thank you for...waiting to come," said Hermione unable to think of something else to say. But then her lips muttered one of the many questions in her head; "Do you love me or did me saying you might so, long ago make your feelings fade ?"

"I would've thought that waiting to come would help you realize it? That I wanted you to get situated and have asteady home, to make sure if I wasn't what you wanted that you could live with out me," he said. His head rose to meet hers and their eyes locked.

"The time...made me think differently..." she said her eyes fell. Her head also fell and landing her chin on her chest. Snape lifted up her face with a finger. His deep brown eyes met chocolate ones covered in tears.

"No more crying, alright?" he said. She tried to blink them away but that only made them trail down her face. He moved his other hand and the one holding her chin. And they both wiped her tears with their thumbs as the rest of the fingers played with the curly hair. Snape had just enough time to move his hands when Hermione threw herself on to him and started to cry into his chest. He just held her and let her cry. He muttered little things in to her hair. But never pushed her away. He waited tell her sobs subsided then said, "Why all the tears?"

 "Because I'm happy to see you and I thought that I never would again! Or that when I did see you, that you would hate me!" she said, her face never leaving his chest. The smell of him and feel of his heartbeat against her cheek, comforted her.

"Hermione I'm sorry I caused you so much pain I never would've guessed..." he whispered barely high enough for Hermione to make out the words. She pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. His eyes now, too, had tears.

"A great man told me once, 'Never jump to conclusions,'" she said with a smile, "Even if it seems like it is the best for both worlds and the one that you care about well not get hurt...All things hurt,just in different ways," Snape smiled and wiped her face again. Blinking away his tears. "Answer me this;Did you kiss me just to humor me?" she asked.

He did not answer back but did take her lips into another kiss. This time it was much different from the one in the hospital wing. Even though it was slow, they could both feel that the other meant it.

**The End, FOR REAL!**

Please be nice and review


End file.
